


Lucas' first

by Imin_alot_offandoms69



Series: Max "the slut" Mayfield [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Gentle Sex, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair Smut, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imin_alot_offandoms69/pseuds/Imin_alot_offandoms69
Summary: Lucas and Max have sex- S
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Series: Max "the slut" Mayfield [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153913
Kudos: 6





	Lucas' first

Max woke up from her peaceful slumber. She tried to get up, but was immediately pulled back. Max looked at the sleeping Billy next to her and smiled. She gave him a quick peck on the lips as she squirmed out of his tight grasp. She took a towel and made her way to the bathroom. 

Billy was still asleep during her shower. She walked out of the bathroom, hair still damp, fully clothed. "Good morning sleepy," she pulled the covers off of Billy. He groaned, sitting up. Billy gave her a tired smile, "morning. You wanna do something today? Want me to take you anywhere?" Max nodded, "I wanted to go to Lucas' house." "Let me get changed, make you food then we can go." 

"That's his house thanks Billy I'll see you at 5," she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and hopped out. "If your not hom-" she cut him off, "yea yea I'm skating home." She teased. Billy chuckled and drove away. Max ran up the steps and knocked on the door, anxiously waiting for her boyfriend to open the door. Lucas opened the door and was immediately attacked by pink strawberry flavored lips. Max pushed him inside, not breaking the kiss and kicked the door close. She broke the kiss and smiled innocently at him, "I'm ready." 

Lucas had led her to his bed room and pushed her down onto the bed, "I've been waiting for this for so long, baby." Max smiled at him, "I'm all yours Lucas." He crawled ontop of her and kissed her deeply. Max's hands ran to Lucas shirt, opening the buttons. Lucas broke the kiss, stroking her hair, "you sure you wanna do this Max?" Max nodded, "I want you." That was good enough for him . 

The two kids lay on the bed, clothes gone. Lucas pulled Max ontop his lap, holding her waist, and kissing her. His tounge flicking across her lips. She opened her mouth, giving him permission. Lucas smirked into the kiss as he plunged his tounge into her mouth, licking ever inch. They pulled away to breathe. Max smiled shyly at the handsome boy in front of her. "You really want this Max?" The redhead nodded frantically. She was soaking the sheets and Lucas' lap, which he noticed. He smiled at her and gave her a small peck as he eased himself into her. He wasn't as big as her brother no, but he was big for his age. Max moaned loudly when she felt him in her. 

Lucas kept his thrusts slow at first then sped up Max's request. Max bounced as fast as his thrusts were. She was a moaning mess as she felt her orgasm building up. "Lucas! I-" she moaned as she let her orgasm go, coming all over Lucas' dick. Lucas didn't stop when she came. "Fuck Max," he kissed her softly, "I'm gonna come baby." He pulled out of her, not risking anything, held his dick up to her mouth. She slid it into her mouth, moaning around him. She tasted herself on him and her eyes widened. He jerked off what wasn't in her mouth and groaned as he came. Hot come shot down her throat. He pulled out of her mouth and watched her breathe heavily. She smiled up at him," that was-" Lucas cut her off. "It was perfect," he picked the small girl up and set her on his bed. 

The two sat on the couch making out, paying no attention to the movie playing in front of them. They broke apart when they heard a loud honking. "Shit! I forgot," she gave her boyfriend a small peck on the lips and ran to the front door. "I'll see you at school tomorrow. She ran out of the house and into Billy's car. "What did I say about being late Max?" She sighed as he blew smoke into her face and drove off.

**Author's Note:**

> \- S


End file.
